Junto a Ti
|game = |year = 2012 |mode = Trio |dg = / / |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = Dark Purple |nowc = JuntoATi |nogm = 3 |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Marion Champmartin (P2) Pauline Parize (P3) |pictos = 96 |audio = }}"Junto a Ti" by Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello from Disney's is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women. P1 P1 '''has short black hair and wears a purple tank top, a blue skirt, pink pantyhose, and black platform heels. P2 '''P2 '''has long pink hair, and wears a blue and purple dress, blue laced leggings, and purple platform heels. P3 '''P3 '''has black hair in a bun and wears a purple crop top, blue patent leggings, and black platform heels. juntoati_coach_1_big.png|P1 juntoati_coach_2_big.png|P2 juntoati_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background is designed as a large pink and purple stage. Three large panels behind the dancers project pink displays. Spotlights from the side of the stage shine in light purple hues. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pose accordingly: * P1: Shoot both your arms to the left. * P2: Lift your right arm and put your left arm on your head. * P3: Put your left hand on your hip and your right arm on your head. Gold Move 2: Point each other. Gold Move 3: Make a mirrored L'' with your right hand. This is the final move of the routine. JAT GM P.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 and P2) JAT GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) JAT GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 JAT GM3 P.png|Gold Move 3 Juntoatigm12.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game JAT GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game JAT GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Junto A Ti ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Rocket Trivia * This is the second song of Argentinian descent in the entire franchise, after ''En Mi Mundo. It is followed by Hoy Somos Más. ** It is the only song of Argentinian descent in the main series. * This is the second of three Martina Stoessel's song in the entire franchise, after'' En Mi Mundo (where she is not credited). It is succeeded by ''Hoy Somos Más. **This is also the first song by Lodovica Comello in the series. It is also succeeded by Hoy Somos Más. * This is, so far, the only Disney song in the main series that is not a cover. ** It's also the first non-English Disney song to appear in the main series, although it does contain one line that is in English. ** This is also the first Disney Channel song in the main series. * The background contains many elements from the On-Stage routines from Just Dance 2014, including the crowd cheering sound effects added to the routine. * There are a few lines in the song, sung in English (Only you) and in Italian (Friends, amici, amiga). * On the menu square and on the album coach, P1 and P3 have swapped places. * On seventh generation consoles, when the dancers "pop out of the square", the glass effect which is used in Just Dance 2014 squares can be seen in the background square. ** The glass effect also appears in the preview cover on the World Video Challenge mode. *The background of the song is reused in the Rock routine of ''Just Dance'' Machine with some modifications made. Gallery JuntoATi.png|''Junto a Ti'' JAT Menu.gif|''Junto a Tì'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Juntoati cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 282.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Juntoatigold.png|P2's golden avatar Juntoatidiamond.png|P2's Diamond avatar junto a ti pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Violetta_jd2016.png Juntoati glass effect.png|The Just Dance 2014 glass effect that appears on seventh generation consoles Juntoati wvc preview cover w glass effect.png|The Just Dance 2014 glass effect that appears on the song's World Video Challenge preview cover Videos Official Music Video Violetta 1 - Violetta a Francesca zpívají "Junto a ti" Teasers Junto a Ti - Gameplay Teaser (US) Junto a Ti - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Junto A Ti - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Junto A Ti Just Dance 2017 Junto A Ti 5 stars + Superstar Wii u References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Pauline Parize Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs by Martina Stoessel